All My Fault
by Onlymel
Summary: not too sure Katie's POV a week after the love ball
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I can't write to save my life,so bare with me

this is a result of a dare,it was written in 2 hours while I was heavily intoxicated my friend who dared me actually likes it which I find odd and want's it to continue as it hints on a Katie/Effy pairing which she loves,I have written more then this and have a few ideas,but I doubt I will continue as I said I can't write to save my life.

Well if you're brave enough to read beyond this point good luck and enjoy

sorry for any mistakes

**WRITTEN FROM KATIE'S POV**

It's been a week since the love ball,a night which I may never forget,it's when my world completely Effy and a fucking rock,then Emily who would have thought she would grow a pair 'which I'm proud of but just don't tell her' and Naomi I totally misjudged the lezza,that night was my undoing and it was all my fault.

Like I said it's been a week since then,I haven't spoken to Emily,to be honest I rarely see her she's been avoiding home these days,I don't blame her,mum's a complete nutter she's still fucking living in denial thinking Emily's just going to wake up to herself 'Highly Unlikely' she can't even say her name without flinching,Dad on the other hand,has taken to the news kindly accepting that his little girl likes the girls,he even took them out for lunch,he thinks Naomi's nice enough for his baby 'I agree to an extent I guess' ,James god the pervy little tosser was more than happy with the fact that she liked the "muff" as he bluntly put it,I bet it gave him some more material to wank off too,god I hate him.

I rarely move from my room during the day,I try to avoid everyone and everything,I go out and get completely fucked up every night it's not the usual club,I want to avoid running into someone I know so I don't have to deal with it all ;my family,Emily,Naomi,Effy the others and all of the snickers I get tossed my way,the whole twin thing if she's a lezza what does that make you my response is 'fuck off you tosser' I sometimes flip them the finger,but it does play on my mind a lot night is always the same,I get fucked up,dance and make out with complete strangers sometimes more if I'm totaled enough but I'm no slut,then I'll go home sleep most of the day,sometimes Emily's there but mostly I'm alone my life has come to this and it's all my fault.

Another week passes,I've managed to talk to Emily a few time's,trying to mend some kind of relationship with her,I told her I've accepted that she's gay,but I'm not sure I totally believe it myself,I promised to have lunch with them sometime next week I just hope I can keep that promise.

I went out as I always do,but tonight was different,I was having a good time not as wasted as I normally get,dancing with some nameless guy,when it happens,I see her Effy Fuckin' Stonem sitting across the way alone just staring at me like she always fucking does like she can see right through body starts to shake uncontrollably,my palms get sweaty,my blood begins to boil.I tear myself away from the guy I'm dancing with,there is so much going through my head,part of me wants to go over there and slap her give her a piece of my mind,the other part of me wants to flee just run.I feel myself walking in her direction like I have no control over my body,she just stares at me a little vigorous as I approach,I just stand there in front of her staring back at her silent with a blank expression 'she looks just as bad as I feel like shit,still the same old looking Effy she just looks a lot more worn out and less worried about her appearance well since when did she care about that really' my body goes numb I can't do or say anything its like that for a good 10 minutes before I feel myself flee,I get a short distance from her and the club before I start to vomit,it takes me a good hour to get home Emily wasn't there.I can't sleep my mind won't let me it keeps replaying the events from that night in the woods over and over, I know it's not her fault I started it and whatever but I wasn't going to let her win.

I woke up around one,I was alittle surprised to see Emily across the room,she needed some clean clothes apparently,she hardly sleeps here anymore,we exchange a few words and a smile before I finally dragged myself to the bathroom,she was gone by the time I came back, I miss her I wish I could talk to her about it all but I can't I don't think it will ever be right between us again but I only have myself to blame.I go downstairs,the house is empty seems to be a lot lately, I make a quick sandwhich before heading back up to my room.

I arrive at the club alittle earlier then usual, I can't believe it she's there in the same fucking spot alone drinking, I try to ignore her but she just keeps on staring her blue eyes piercing through me,again I find myself standing in front of her gradually progresses, I would take a seat next to her still there are no words exchanged,it went on for a few nights,before she spoke it wasn't to apologise or anything meaningful it was simply "want to go outside for a smoke" before getting to her feet,my first thought was 'what the fuck' but I was to stunned to say anything so I stood against the wall silent glancing over at each other now and then,for the first time I felt nothing no anger or resentment towards her my mind was at peace for once,before I knew it my voice spoke a little croaky "I'm sorry" I couldn't understand why that of all things came out,she just stares at me for what seemed like minutes ,smirks that famous smirk then says " I know,me too" flicks her cigarette and walks off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N okay so I decided to carry on since I already had most of this written **

**there's still a fare bit left to write,hope it turned out okay **

**sorry for the shortness of this and any mistakes**

**chapter 2:**

As morning shone through, I just laid on my bed trying to figure out why I didn't hate her, after all she did hit me over the head with a fucking rock, although I was choking her , but she just left me there I could have fucking died , fucks sake my head is killing me.

I decided not to go to the club that night, I told my self it was because I had lunch with Emily and Naomi the next day , who I had already let down once I wasn't about to do it again, I needed the sleep , the truth is I was avoiding Effy being around her was confusing, made me confused.

I didn't end up getting much sleep, as it turns out , I kept tossing and turning remembering everything that went wrong for me this past year, it all leads back to me in one way or another Emily, Naomi and Effy ,it was all me.

I still keep thinking now 'where did it all begin, when did I become this person ,when did it all start to spin out of control' , I was deep in thought when the sound of my phone snapped me out of it , I couldn't believe my eyes it was a text, a text from Effy "Jesus" I managed before my mind started to race away it read;

"_everything alright,didn't see u last nite"  
ef_

My mind snapped, 'of course everything's not alright ,who does she think she is ,just thinks she can come back into my life like nothing happened and manipulate me into liking her,god. I was too wound up to reply so I just ignored it and headed off for a much needed shower.

I spent an hour debating to myself on what to wear , I eventually decided on something casual, a pair of dark blue jeans and a white shirt topped off with a pair of flats (joggers)

I stood outside the cafe's entrance, took a few deep breaths , told myself to stay calm, that I could do this before entering, they were sitting together cozy in a booth type area in the furthest corner,they hadn't noticed my presence until I cleared my throat and sat down across from them. We exchanged hello's with faint smiles , sat there awkwardly silent for what seemed like minutes before Emily cleared her throat "I'm getting another tea , do you want anything" Naomi responded with no thanks, I asked for the usual which was strong coffee with that Emily left

"well that wasn't obvious was it" I say with a hint of a smile

"subtle has never been her thing really"

"is this the part we're meant to make up and be all friendly then ?" I said sounding sarcastic

"not exactly"

"good"

"it's not that simple ,look I know you don't like me or whatever, but can we at least try for Em's sake okay"

"I--- I don't , yeah whatever"

Naomi just stares curiously looks like she's about to say something,when Emily come's back. As she sits down and hands me my coffee "everything alright" she asks

"yeah great" Naomi hesitantly replies

"peachy" I mutter softly

Emily looks less then thrilled by it all

"look Em's we didn't kill each other,that's a start yeah" I say a little too eager

"I guess" Emily replies irritated

Naomi decides it's a good time to change the subject before it gets worse

"did you hear Effy's back"

"Naomi" Emily nudges her

"what"

"it's okay , no I didn't actually" 'what a complete lie,they don't need to know'

"really" they both state

"so she's back,so what"

at that point my phone beeps, perfect timing it's a message from Effy

"_hope 2 c u 2nite"  
Ef  
_

I sigh and roll my eyes, this time I reply

"_maybe"_

they're both staring at me waiting for me to say something

"what, it – it was mum okay,wondering if I'll be home tonight"

"I wasn't – mum doesn't text"

"she does now" 'god I'm a coward'

"how is she" Em's asks sounding like she wish she never did

"crazier then ever,Em's be glad you're hardly there"

we sit there again awkward silence creeping in, feeling guilty I whisper "I'm sorry" loud enough for them to hear

Emily looks up "what"

"I'm sorry okay,that's all I can give you right now"

they both nod in sequence with shocked faces

"I'm gonna head off now, I'll see you round yeah"

again they nod , with that I head off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all your lovely reviews **

**okay so this was way harder to write then I thought, I've been trying to show Katie in the way I think of her, she maybe a bitch on the outside but there is just so much more depth to her then that , she really does care , has feelings she just doesn't know how to deal/show them she's aching on the inside , it's a side of her which we will probably never get to see.**

**As I'm not that talented in writing it was very difficult to write, I'm not too sure it's coming across all too well ,**

**Given that I'm not sure I even like what I wrote,to be honest I found it hard to write these two I totally botched it , went way off into coo coo land it was extremely hard to make some sort of connection an understanding to get Katie to beyond where I want her to go , I think the only way I can write them from now on is to go a little darker as there relationship is that at best **

**Please let me know what you thought and if I should continue or not thanks.**

**This whole little fic is dedicated to Kay who dared me to do this and from Katie's pov , she has a soft spot for her as do I and this concept I just hope I don't let her down.**

**Sorry for any mistakes**

**Chaper 3**

Later while I'm avoiding my family and their fucking drama's , I think back on the days events , I get a sense of pride that I accomplished at least some kind of understanding with Emily and Naomi whether it's fucked up or not I'm not sure , if I'm honest with myself I can see that they make sense , in that minute it took to walk over to them , I could see it, they were in their own little fucking world without a care ,Emily seemed happy, happiest I've ever seen her really , I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of what they seem to have , also proud of Emily for putting herself out there, it could have all went wrong. Feeling a little over whelmed by it all I sent Em's a text;

_believe it or not I'm happy for u  
I love u Ems_

less then 5 minutes later I get a reply

_thanks for trying  
I love u too_

On the way to the club , feeling quite good with myself I sent Effy a text

_on my way,meet me out front yeah_

after sending it , I start to instantly regret it , until I see her standing there fag in her hand of course looking picture bloody perfect , wearing one of her trade mark see through dress shirts black bra and undies all too visible , I couldn't help but look her up and down for a moment thinking she looks good , then start to wonder if I'm losing my mind "hey" I mutter as I reach her a little nervously , I'm pretty sure she picked up on it as that bloody smirk appeared "hey" she replied as she flicked the cigarette to the curb,"let's get a drink then" she said walking off towards the club.

They sit in a corner downing shots one after the other , I stopped after about four I was a little too worried about getting totally wasted especially with Effy of all people , she downed another two , before pouring and placing one in front of me "come on Katie"

"I'm alright" , she watched me closely which made me uncomfortable in so many ways

"why here ?" she asks out of nowhere before downing the shot

"why not" I say filling my glass deciding on another shot after all

"it's not you now, is it Katie ?" Effy states just staring at me like she knows the fucking answer already

"yeah well people change" I down another shot trying not to crumble as she had a point , it was an okay place a little dingy and such, nice enough people , but yeah I would never be caught dead in it, but of course now it was all different it was my place to hide out from it all.

"yeah they do"

we don't speak anymore, just end up getting totally wasted. It becomes our ritual , we would get totally hammered , dance carelessly even flirt to an extent depending on if anyone was watching then part ways , I was washing away all my fucking problem's having a great time doing it to.

Until a week later when I woke up but I wasn't in my bed , I looked around next to me sprawelled out was Effy staring at me smirking , I panic and get up , panic even more when I notice I'm in my underwear

"what the fuck" I say angry

"calm down Katie"

"what the fuck am I doing here and in my fucking underwear" I start to look around for my clothes

"you were fucked up to the max , I barely got you here , I told you not take those pills but you wouldn't listen" Effy said getting up , walking over to a pile of clothes

"and that" she said pointing at me "you threw up all over yourself"

"Effy what the fuck are you talking about" I say looking completely baffled

"last night ,we were totally out of our minds dancing if you could call it that", she stopped briefly to smirk , I cringe at the thoughts going through my mind "when some dickhead offers you a few more pills and like an idiot you took"

she throws me a t-shirt and some jeans which I know will barely fit

"don't worry Katie nothing happened , although you were practically all over me" she said finishing with a wink

"fuck off , you wish"

"don't flatter yourself Katie , if I wanted you it wouldn't be like that" Effy said walking out with a smug look on her face

I get dressed in a hurry and disappear.

..

**please let me know if I've totally ruined it , thanks**

**also next update will take a little longer as I'll be away for a few days and haven't really written anything  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N okay so this was literally written on the run and rushed ,I'm not sure it's any good hopefully it all flows and makes sense, not sure when or if I'll be able to update ,I'll be away for a while with only limited internet access ,no computer and no clue what to write next ,well some idea enjoy**

**sorry for the shortness of this one **

**and for any mistakes.**

***  
**

**Chapter 4**

Later when I meet her at the club,we greet each other with the usual 'hey' , like the other night/morning never happened , well on her part at least, I felt a little somewhat tense.

"you're late" she voiced as she handed over two shots

"yeah,mum wanted some fucking family time" I say rolling my eyes, gulping down the shots finally relaxing fully.

"Hmm" is all Effy ponders with one of her curious looks

"yeah-- ,well since Emily's gone , she thinks having some interest in us will some how make up for it or something , what I load of shit"

"Emily's gone"

"shacked up with Naomi , the other day I get back to find her stuff gone and a fucking note left for me on my bed"

"note" Effy interrupts raising her eyebrows

"yeah" , I take a shot before continuing "yeah it was just telling me how sorry she was ,that she couldn't live there anymore and we will talk about it later , it's not like she was ever really fucking around anyway"

"I don't blame her" Effy said before downing a shot

"what"

"I wouldn't stay where I wasn't wanted"

"yeah" is all I managed to get out , after that is when all conversation had stopped ,we drank and danced for a few more hours before parting way's , it went on like that for a few more nights each night becoming a little more reckless and daring but managed to be incident free.

Until the fifth night , when she left me sitting alone, as she went off to dance with some tosser she scored some pills from , she was grinding up against him, so un Effy like I must say ,her focus though was on me ,like she was daring me to watch grabbed the guys hands and placed them on her body moving them a little ,before running her own over her body, all the while she kept her eyes fixed on me, I couldn't look away even if I wanted too, it would be like letting her win, I rolled my eyes and kept on watching.

It wasn't until his hand worked it's way up her thigh and settled there, when it stirred up something inside of me,a feeling of jealousy, I don't know why but I got this sudden rush , like that should be me, my hands all over her not some tossers 'It's not like me, it's not who I am, how did I get from hating her to this' , I down another shot hoping to drain out my thoughts ,but it doesn't , it gets somewhat worse when he begins placing kisses on her neck ,that's when it all becomes too much. I down another shot a little aggressively before making my way over, I clear my throat wait a second ,then grab at Effy pressing her up against me and tell the tosser to 'fuck off' he goes to protest when Effy turns slightly and says

"I'm not interested"

"you heard her, now fuck off"

"fuckin' lezza's everywhere" he say's as he walks off pissed

"what was that" Effy smirks

I have too much shit running through my head to deal with ,I'm not thinking straight , I kiss her as I pull away, she pulls me in for another ,this time it's more aggressive , hands in hair and on waists ,as tongues angrily fight for dominance no one willing to give in , it lasts for a couple of minutes before we pull apart for some much needed air , "fuck" as reality of it all kicks in my mind and body start racing, 'I need to get out of here, away from her ,away from all of this' "I have to go" I said hurriedly as I start to flee

"Katie wait,it's okay" Effy shouts after me.

*

*

**Please let me know what you thought , thanks again for reading ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I got back sooner then I had planned, so I thought I would update,**

**I'm not quite sure I'm feeling this part at all , but it's the first one that over 1,000 words**

**Enjoy!!**

**Sorry for any mistakes **

*****

***  
**

**Chapter 5  
**

I woke up to the sound and feel of Effy's breath on my neck , her arm was firmly wrapped around my waist,spooning me, I sigh softly as she shifts her hold a little lower and firmer ,still quite sleepy and sore all over also not able to really move I close my eyes again remembering back to everything that had happened last night.

Effy had managed to catch up with me, pushed me up against some kind of wall saying 'she wanted it too' before launching herself against me aggressively kissing, before I knew it we were in Effy's room clothes were soon ripped off as we aggressively kissed ,touched and licked until we were left completely exhausted.

I woke up a few hours later to an empty room, Effy was no where to been seen ,laying on the pillow next to me was a note

" _I thought I would make it easier for you  
now you can act like nothing ever happened"_

I didn't know what to think ,my head was spinning with thoughts of anger, disgust,sadness even a hint of happiness crept in , I managed to gather up my things messily dress and get the hell out of there ,half way home I felt tears streaming down my face I don't know why I don't cry I'm Katie fucking Fitch nothing gets to me especially not her

when I got home I went straight to the bathroom, tore my clothes off, threw them in wash , I wanted to wash her off me ,I so desperately wanted forget everything that happened maybe I was losing my mind.

I stay in that night,for the next two nights I avoid everything Effy,the club ,texts the works, it doesn't help though I keep thinking about her, what happened that night, I was angry at myself for not being completely fucked up about fucking Effy , I was trying to make sense of it all 'it's not like I fancied her in any fucking way , I'm not like that I'm not into fuckin' girls, my life's so fucked up right now,maybe that's it we're both fucked up and mind just won't let it go ,it keeps replaying that night ,every kiss, every touch ,the smug look on her face when she broke me over and over , oh for fuck sake it was the best sex I've ever had, I can't fucking believe it,the best sex of my fucking life and it was with a girl and of course Effy'.

It's not until the fourth day, when it hits me , I'm having a very uneventful lunch with Emily and Naomi talking about stuff that's happened since we last saw each other ,which consists of lies on my part, after a bit, all I can do is think of Effy, when they're being all disgustingly lovely with each other I can't help but picture what it would be like to be with her , although it wouldn't be anything like them, all touchy feely, I honestly can't see Effy being any bit affectionate definitely not in public', I'm in the middle of contemplating whether I should just tell them about Effy to get it off my mind and chest maybe they wouldn't judge ,when Emily pulled me right out of my thought's when she asked 'if I'm alright'

"what-- oh yeah I'm fine" I say a little unsure of myself

"you don't look like it" Emily replies looking at me as if she's trying to read my mind,god I wish it was that easy

"yeah you look like shit" Naomi say gesturing at me

"Naomi"

"what, she does"

"gees thanks"

Naomi always had a knack at turning the uncomfortable even more uncomfortable

"look I'm fine, I just haven't been sleeping well that's all" 'that's so far from the truth it's not funny'

they don't look to convinced but decide to let it go , Emily avoids asking about our mother instead just asks about James ,I tell her he's doing fine , but the truth is I don't really know I've been avoiding any kind of family time besides the obvious dinner,which then I manage to stay silent, apart from the occasional question thrown my way it's silent for a bit when Naomi pipes up a little unsure of herself

"Katie" I look at her a little curiously, so does Emily

"yeah" I say a little tentatively

"uh well uhm Emily and I well uhm we would like to invite you over for dinner"

"we would" Emily looks a little confused ,so do I really

"yeah it will give you a chance to spend some proper time with Emily, I know she misses you" Naomi say's with a genuine smile , I can't help but admire the way she truly does love Emily, I'm liking this side of her ,it's completely the opposite of the Naomi everyone knows

"sound's good , when?" they look surprised that I actually accepted

"how about Friday 7:00pm" Naomi say's looking over at Emily who smiles at her and gives her quick kiss of approval

"Friday then" I say getting up , I didn't want to ruin the moment by bring up the subject of Effy ,maybe Friday if everything goes well , I say my goodbyes as I leave.

Not feeling up to the usual family onslaught, I decide to skip the always god awful dinner no one actually wants, I don't know how we've managed to stay alive with some of the shit she comes up with, and head straight to bed for an early night, it doesn't go all to well, I end up dreaming about Effy and that night it just won't go away , I dream of the way she had total control over me, the way she had me summiting to her every touch , they way she worked her fingers inside of me and the way she watched me intently as she fucking broke me over and over , I wake up incredibly wet and I end up getting myself off thinking about her face the way she looked at me,it was like she got me,got what I needed ,it doesn't help I'm still totally wound up , I decide,I have no other choice but to confront Effy.

*

*

**Next part is full of Katie/Effy (Keffy) interaction and maybe some sexiness to boot **

**thanks for taking the time to read let know what you think,even if it's shit  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: this part is also over 1,000 words **

**I really had a lot of trouble writing this part,I'm not sure it's any good or even flows or got to here too fast, might also be way out of character too,there is a bit of smut/sexiness too which I'm completely shit at writing hope its allowed,also It's starting to become dead to me its getting harder to find things to write I guess there always some more keffy interaction and Emily finding out/being told I'm not very good at this,it was only meant to be a drunken dare one/two shot will continue if anyone is willing to read just don't expect too much.**

**WARNING CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT (somewhat sex)  
**

**sorry for any/all mistakes ENJOY!!**

*

*

**CHAPTER 6**

As I near her house I start to have doubts about it all, maybe I should just turn around while I still can, but I keep on going, I have every intention of telling her how it is, as I made my way over the door, I notice it's ajar just a little, I open it and walk in a few feet loudly, say "hello" a few times but I get no answer, deciding that I'm already here might as well try my luck and head up the stairs towards her room, as I reach the door my heart starts pounding like its going to jump out or something, I just stand there for god knows how long, take a few deep breaths 'Katie just say what you have to say and fucking go' I repeat to myself a couple of times before finally reaching for the door handle, take another deep breath as I open the door, Effys there but doesn't notice me, she's sitting on her bed in just her knickers with her back facing my way 'god she's beautiful' I instantly think, I have every intention of having it out with her, when I shut the door behind me loud enough for her to jump up in response, as she turns covering her breasts with her hands she yells "what the fuck Katie" before I knew it and she could say anything else I'm across the room and have my lips pressed up against hers 'I couldn't help it,one look from her is all it took,to tip me over the edge' as it begins to get a lot deeper Effy pulls away "Katie wait, I ca-- she breathlessly says before I cut her off with a kiss "just shut up" I murmur against her mouth before deepening it

"no" Effy nudges me away from her

"what"

"I can't do this" she says moving towards the window

"the fuck" I said pretty much angrily

"be used" she looks out the window

"that's not what ---" the words stop flowing

She turns "really so your not here just to fuck me,and to go on and act like nothing happened then, that's not how it works"

"no, I.. fuck I don't know" I'm beginning to feel so confused

"which is it?" the look that comes over her face is one I've never seen before it's a cross between impatience and anger I'm guessing

there is an awkward silence for a few moments with her staring intently , my mind races away 'I start to think of how hot she looks right now just standing there in just her knickers, then I begin to think maybe I am just like Emily fuck' I'm pulled out of my thought's

"I guess that's it then" she turns back to the window

it's now or never

"for fuck sake Effy, you're all I fucking think about okay" I walk over towards her

she doesn't turn around or respond

"fuck it, I don't need all this shit, catch ya round yeah"

I wait a few seconds, go to walk off when she grabs my arm, I turn around

"me too" is all she says before leaning in and kissing me, it soon turns much deeper with a feeling of needing and wanting, we move towards the bed not once breaking from each other til I feel it pressed up against the back of my legs, I get this need and turn us so she's up against it, we kiss for a few more moments before she ends up sitting on the edge of the bed, we stop and just stare at each other for what seems like minutes but its probably a few seconds, I give her one final look before I shift down on my knees, she positions her self a little more towards me, I all of a sudden get this nervous feeling build up about what I'm about to do 'I can't believe I'm about to do this,god' is what's going through my mind ,Effy leans in and kisses me "it's okay" she says as runs she her hand through my hair, like she fucking knows how I'm feeling, I look at her as I reach for her knickers,she lifts a little so I can pull them down, I position myself so I'm firmly between her legs, look at her before I kiss the inside of her thigh she gasps and grabs my hair in preparation for what is coming next, I hesitate for a moment before I slide my tongue across the opening god she is wet,she grips a little tighter on my hair "Katie" she says as she nudges at it a little urging me on , I get this sudden drive to please her give her what she wants, I dip my head further stroking my tongue everywhere I settle on her clit, which gets an instant reply with a thrust forward , I continue licking and circling her for a few minutes driving her crazy I can't help but smirk when she loses a little more control as I slide two fingers inside her, "fuck Katie" is all she can manage, stroking her deep and hard for a few minutes she digs her fingers into my skull and the other latching onto the bedspread, her moans coming more frequent I know she's on the edge, remove my fingers and concentrate on her on her clit licking and sucking it after a few minute she comes bucking forward repeatedly and breathing heavy "Fuck Katie" she manages somewhere in there, I ride out her orgasm and continue lapping her up for a moment as she falls back onto the bed.

As I finish and move up next to her, I cant help but think I really liked that ,liked having the control over her and being able to break her , a little later she returns the favour.

*

*

*

*

*

**thanks for taking the time to read :)**

**Got any ideas,or just thoughts please let me know, again thanks for taking the time to read.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the wait changing my net over it's taking forever,lucky for sisters **

**So this chapter is really long over 1,960 long so that kind of makes up for it, I haven't really read it through so bare with me,my minds not with it at the moment,some of this was rushed and parts may seem weird or whatever,next update may take a while I have over 1,500 words already written and it might also be last.**

**Also at the start of this part a friend dared me to write a bit of morning tease kink on Effy's part so I apologise for that**

**hope you enjoy!**

**Sorry for any mistakes and weirdness **

*****

***  
**

**Chapter 7**

As the light shines right through Effy's fucking curtainless window, I wake to find myself alone once again, I start to think the worst,when Effy walks back in half naked well just in her knickers, it's not like her mum would even notice though,she's always completely drugged out of her mind and it's so incredibly early anyway, "morning" she says as slips back in the bed snuggling up to me,I find it quite nice no one has ever cuddled up to me before,but at the same time little weird being it's Effy who's doing it,kissing at my neck she say's

"it's still early you know,you can go back to sleep"

"I'm awake now,no use"

"I can think of a few things then" I can feel the smirk against my neck

"bet you can" she runs her hand down my stomach and stills it at the very bottom

"Effy" I say moving slightly

"uhmm" she murmurs into my neck as she dips her hand lower

"we neeeeeeddd" I'm cut off by the sudden movement of her hand flowing through my folds and rubbing slowly passed my clit

"Effy, oh god"

"yeah" she says as she starts to kiss her way up to my ear

"we, we need to" I start to say but I'm cut off by her fingers circling around my clit

"we need to what?" she starts to nibble on my ear lobe

"talk" I say with a little hitch in my voice

she abruptly pulls away from my ear and slides her hand away rolls onto her back and says

"so talk then"

I'm left completely shocked I'm wound up so much I think I can burst, I turn my head and give her a what the fuck look

"what, you said we need to talk"

"yeah,but you could at least finish" I mutter out a little breathless trying to compose myself "tease"

"maybe" she says as leans over for her smokes, I'm in awe just watching her like nothing fucking happened,like it's no big deal

"so" she's asks as she lights a cigarette

"huh"

"what then"

"just because you know"

"we're fucking" Effy interjects

"yeah,it doesn't make me gay"

"clearly" Effy rolls her eyes then continues on smoking whats left of her cigarette

"I mean I'm not like Emily, I love guys okay, I don't even like girls well"

"oh sweet , I'm the exception then"

"whatever"

"oh fuck Emily" just remembering my dinner plans for Friday

"what"

"I have dinner at Naomi's Friday"

"really"

"yeah, I'm trying to mend some kind of relationship with her"

Effy just smirks at me

"I'm not going to tell her anything,we're not really speaking and we don't even know what the fuck this is"

"I guess we'll have to find that out" Effy say's with a I'm going to fuck you later look.

Over the next three days, we try to get to know each other a little, which doesn't go too well it consists mainly of fucking and half sentences.

Friday arrives not a moment too soon, I show up at Naomi's on time full of nerves, I'm greeted at the door by Naomi who looks surprised, she was probably betting on the fact I would be late, she leads me into the kitchen where Emily's putting the final touches to a salad, she looks up and says "hey" as I take a seat at the table I manage to get out a "hey" barely audible, Naomi hands me a glass of some kind of red wine 'like we're fucking classy adults or something' then asks me 'how I've been' like she actually cares or something, which I know she probably does

"okay, I guess"

"well that's good then" she says moving over into the cooking area

I watch as they rush around the kitchen gathering up the dinner, I can't help but be mesmerized by the way they move in sync with each other or know where the other is without looking. The dinner turns out to be rather nice it consists of your own choice of vegetables or salad,potato,chicken mixed in a garlic sauce and roast beef with a mixture of herbs and spices. For a good twenty minutes there was a stream of talking about past events, family and I even knowledge how well the fit together, then nothing it becomes very quiet all of a sudden like we were at a loss for words. It was that quiet that just the sound of knives and forks working the plates could be heard after a while, I couldn't stand it, all the fucking silence it was driving me crazy, not to mention the looks, every now and then they would look at me like I was going to break or something my head started to race away pleading with me to say something anything that's when it happens, I open my mouth without thinking

"I'm fucking Effy" I couldn't help it all the silence,the staring I needed to break it somehow 'it's not how I wanted to tell her, but it's too late now'

It was even more silent if you could believe that, the only sound to be heard was that of Emily's glass dropping to the table and a small choking sound coming from Naomi, they just stared at me with shocked faces, I sunk a little into my chair, felt completely small in that moment.

"what!" the silence was broken, Emily's voice had a hint of shock and anger ripple through it , they both just stared intently at me waiting , I swallowed loudly feeling more uncomfortable then I ever have in my entire life

"E..Ef...Effy and" I couldn't bring myself to say the rest this is not the way it's suppose to be,the way planned on telling her, I could tell by her face that she was not happy or disappointed at least, I don't blame her I was nothing but I bitch to her about Naomi

I was about to say something, when Naomi who was extremely quiet cleared her throat "I think I should leave, you clearly have a lot to talk about" with that she got up, only to be stopped by Emily grabbing a hold of her arm

"no"

"what?" Naomi is completely confused by it all

"what ever she has to say, she can say to the both of us sit" Emily's face was blank and unreadable

"Em's" she wouldn't look at me her focus was on Naomi

"Em's please, I'm sorry" I'm almost in tears, I've never seen her like this, I almost wish she was screaming at me at least I would know what she was feeling we use to know everything the other was feeling and thinking but these days its hard to even communicate.

"say something,Ems please"

she finally looks at me "what do you want me to say"

"I don't know" I shrug uncomfortably

"I'm not sure how I feel at this moment, I should be angry and all after what you put me well us through" she says looking at Naomi, who just gives her a quick half smile and takes her hand to comfort her "I'm just really confused okay"

"I wanted to tell you just not like this,I'm sorry"

"how long, no wait I don't want to know, is it serious then"

"we don't know,it's fucked up okay I know that much"

"yeah it is"

"Ems please,I need to know what you're thinking"

"Ems" I say trying not to let my eye's well up

"I really don't know okay"

it becomes silent once again,the tension in the room is uncomfortably noticeable, so Naomi did her usual thing to try and break the ice so to speak

"so Katie,does that mean you're gay now" she states ending it with a smirk

"fuck off , no"

Emily's still very quiet, deep in thought my guess ,when Gina,Naomi's mum comes walking in

"oh, I'm sorry girls I got back a little earlier than I had planned, I can duck out again if you like" she says looking around at each of us,with a curious look on her face

"no mum it's alright"

"yeah I have to go anyway, have to make an appearance at home" I say a little taken back as I get up

"thanks for dinner"

"anytime" Naomi says trying not to chuckle

"Ems" I say a little tentative

"I just need some time okay"

"okay" as I make my way out, I heard Gina ask if everything was okay, I guess she picked up on all the awkwardness.

I decide not to go home, instead head to Effy's I needed to let her know what just happened,to my surprise she opened the door before I could even knock I gave her a quick smile as she pulled me in, before I could even speak, she pinned me up against the now closed door and kissed me hard, running her hand up my thigh underneath my skirt, I know I needed to tell her but this felt too good to ruin, so I went with it kissing her back as forcefully as she was, I was about to ask her about her mum, when she said "don't worry, shes drugged up out of her mind" the kissing become more needy as her hand reached the front of my knickers,they were soaked through, Effy moaned at the feel then placed her hand inside,the sensation jolted right through me, I gasp and hold onto her tight as she slowly moves her hand up and down pressing down ever so slightly teasingly,she began to suck and nibble at my neck increasing her movements and thrusting forward,I really wanted to touch her needed to do something, as I moved my hand to the front of her jeans, she moaned against my neck, after undoing the buttons I forcefully move my hand in and began to work on her, it wasn't long before we were both working at each other at a frantic pace, placing sloppy and misplaced kisses, I came first shuttering with deep moans, trying to keep my hand in place and working, soon after Effy broke coming hard falling forward on to me, we stayed like that until we were able to function properly, I was the first to break the silence of course

"Ems knows"

Effy steps back a little looking at me like she was studying me or something

"how did it go then"

"I don't know,it was really weird she was mostly quiet"

"and"

"she said she needs time"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much"

"what"

"silence is a good thing,trust me" she says buttoning her jeans,then giving me a quick kiss

"babe,can I stay here tonight?"

"sure" Effy mumbles as she's lighting up a cigarette

as we make our way into her room, I can't help chuckle a bit before I start to say

"I think Naomi,was slightly amused at the situation that bitch"

Effy doesn't say anything,just raises her eyebrows, puts out the cigarette, takes off her shirt and jeans then slips into bed, I follow suit and take off my skirt and shirt and join her with a sigh, "it will be okay" , "hope so" with that she cuddles up to me,we end up crashing soon after.

*

*

**Thanks for reading, maybe you could tell what you thought or not :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, a friend kind of deleted all I had written over 4,000 words worth,I managed to salvage bits and pieces so I had to rewrite most of this part,I really don't like any of it, but it's a filler for now next update will be awhile trying to figure it out again next time I'll back it up. **

**I would also like to thank khaos18 for all the reviews it's what kept me writing this**

**sorry for any/all mistakes **

**Enjoy!**

*

*

**Chapter 8**

It's been two weeks since the dinner,I've been giving Emily the time and space she needs, things are going surprisingly well with Effy, my family have even stopped asking after me, I think they've given up on caring altogether.

We wake to the sound of my mobile ringing, Effy unthinkingly reaches for it

"hello" she says a little tiredly, Surprised on the other end is Emily

"Effy"

"yeah,hey Emily" I roll over a little nervously "shit"

"I take it Katie's asleep" Emily not really knowing what to say

"no shes, hang on a sec" "sorry" she says as she passes me the phone,I give her a little smile and a quick kiss to let her know it's fine,she gets up and walks out of the room as I begin to speak to Emily

"hey" I nervously say

"hey,still together then"

"what's that suppose to mean" I say with a hint of anger creeping in

"nothing sorry, it's just that,..you know... nothing"

I knew then what she meant I'm never with anyone seriously for that long and if I am I tend to get tired of being around them constantly I'm only all over them when I want something or to make her and others jealous, with Effy it was different I didn't have to try I could just be.

It was silent for a brief moment before Emily spoke

"sorry"

"no it's okay, is something wrong?"

"no its nothing really, I just wanted to see if you had any plans for lunch"

"no, I mean, I don't think I do"

"maybe we could...

"yeah that would be great" I cut her off before she could finish, I was happy she wanted to see me

"you can bring Effy, Naomi will be there"

"uh sure" I said with a instant sadness, I was hoping it would just be us but I guess it's something , Effy comes back in fag hanging out of her mouth and I'm guessing a coffee

"one o'clock, same place as always"

"see you then" I say then hang up

"sounds promising" Effy says as she hands me the coffee

"yeah, she wants to meet for lunch" I say as I place the coffee down on the floor next to the bed

"cool"

"she said you can come if you want, Noami will be there anyway"

"you don't sound too happy"

"what if it's to tell me she hates me"

"I doubt it, plus she did say I could tag along"

"yeah that's what I'm nervous about"

"I don't have to go"

"no I want you to"

Effy leans over and kisses me then say's "stop worrying, it gives you wrinkles"

"you bitch" I say as I push her over onto her back, roll on top of her

"you're going to pay for that"

"I'm really scared"

"you should be"

"really" Effy states as she rolls us over and starts kissing me hard, I'm loving this side of Effy a fun and adorable side which I thought she would never be capable of but I guess I was wrong.

We end up showing up a little late completely Effy's fault she likes to keep me on edge as long as she can, torture is what comes to mind, she's quite kinky when it comes down to it, I've done things I didn't think were even possible.

Standing outside the cafe' I start to feel nervous

"maybe we shouldn't do this, yeah"

"Katie, its gonna be fine" she grabs my hand and leads me inside

they've managed to get a spot a little away from the crowd, which makes me instantly nervous, I squeeze Effy's hand before letting it go, she just gives me a smirk

"hey" I say tentatively as we reach the booth,Effy just nods at them with a faint smile

"hey" they both respond back

as we take a seat in the booth across from them, I sit as close as possible without being all in your face to Effy and place a hand on her jeans at the top of her thigh just to keep me grounded, she doesn't say or do anything it's Effy she probably gets it

"sorry we're late, my fault" Effy stuns them both by actually talking and not cryptically

"that's alright, we were some what late ourselves right Emily" Naomi says cheekily, Emily just turns a shade of red 'gees like I really want to know that'

after we've ordered and actually gotten it quite quickly maybe because it consisted mostly of salad, it becomes a little awkward and silent for the first couple of minutes, before Effy nudges me, I look at her knowing very well she has that fucked up look on her face, the one that says what the fuck say something

"so how are you going then Ems" I honestly have no idea what I just said it sounded like a bunch of jumbled words to me, I'm so nervous I dig my nails into Effy's thigh which makes her squirm a little, thankfully no one really noticed

"I'm okay I guess" Emily says looking towards Effy

"I see you to finally made up, for good then" Naomi says trying to lift the mood

"yeah,we have" Effy states returning the stares back at Emily

Naomi and I exchange nervous looks, hoping this doesn't get out of hand, I ran my hand along Effy's thigh, Naomi rubs her hand along Emilys back, as quickly as it became intense it went, Emily's attention was focused on me now 'I couldn't help but think she was studying us, maybe trying to work out how the fuck it all happened, good luck on that one'

"we ran into Thomas and Panda last night" Naomi spoke up

"how are they" Effy asked seeming interested

"they're good, back together obviously" Naomi replied

"that's good" Effy sounded generally happy for them

"Panda mentioned you haven't spoken" Emily interjects

"yeah well I've tried" Effy said sounding a little irritated, which I noticed

"Ems are we okay" I said hoping to change all the focus off Effy, I don't know why but Emily was starting to act like me, like our roles had changed I was the nice one for a change

"I know you said you needed time, but I just thought"

"I don't know, it's just really fucked up I mean how the hell did it start anyway"

I look over at Effy who just shrugs and stares at Naomi for a moment

"two weeks after the love ball" I start to say when I'm interrupt by a

"what the fuck" coming from Naomi of all people

"sorry" she says quickly

"that's when we ran into each other" Effy throws in

"right" Naomi says a little confused ,Emily was just listening intently

"we didn't speak for about four nights,just got totally wasted and then progressed from there really"

"that's it, you get totally wasted and end up fucking" Naomi sounds a little disappointed

"pretty much" Effy says

"why didn't you tell me before" Emily says sounding a little irritated

"you weren't around and it's not like we were talking, plus what would I have said, hey Emily I fucked Effy and I have feelings for her, you would have flipped out and tried to send me to a loony bin or something" I said a little too bitchy

"no I...look you maybe a bitch, but I don't want to see you get hurt okay" Emily replied 'there it was the reason behind her being a bitch, the same old Ems, I treat her like dirt and she still stands by me' her attention turns back to Effy

"I'm not going to fuck her up" Effy immediately says

Emily just stares at us both for a moment before speaking

"I'm not to worried about you fucking her up, she tends to do that all by herself"

"hey" I shoot her a look

"it's true, just don't take it personally when she does and she will, it's just what she does" we all stare at Emily like we're in some kind of alternate universe, Effy just gives one of her famous smirks

"but if you hurt her"

"I know"

I can't help but smile at Emily, she returns it, that's when I think we will be okay.

The mood lightens after that and we talk about some stupid shit, that happened over the year leaving out the woods of course we part ways after about an hour of talking nonsense.

*

*

*

**The next part involves a Katie/Effy disagreement about them and college that starts back up in a few days it will be better than this I promise well I think anyway.  
**

**please let me know what you think **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: sorry this has taken a long time, been flat out just picked up a second job and the little spare time I have my girlfriend has demanded I spend it with her go figure, I wrote this at 4am yesterday morning and I'm not really that happy with it especially the last part the whole Katie,Emily and Naomi interaction but could not be stuffed changing any of it,I'm not really into this anymore.**

*****

*****

***  
**

**so for any and all mistakes  
**

**Chapter 9**

Two days later while we're in the park Effy's sitting legs stretched out smoking staring out into the distance, while I'm laying with my head on her legs. I can't help but think of the conversation I had with Emily earlier about what is going to happen when college starts back in 2 days the realization of it all is sinking in deep.

"Eff" I voice a little tentative

"hmm" she replies still looking away smoking

"what's going to happen when we go back to college"

her attention draws back to me in an instant, flicks her cigarette away and strokes my face

"you know with us" I say with some concern as I get up and sit across from her, I just stare at her for a moment

"it doesn't have to change" Effy plainly puts it

"we can't just show up together"

"why not"

"god after everything that's fucking happened between us, it would look lik.., Christ sake it's all fucked up okay"

"right so as long as we play by your rules it's fine" Effy says a little annoyed at this whole conversation

"fuck sake Eff I was just saying it would be"

"it would be what?"

"if that's what you want then, I guess I'll see you around" with that Effy gets up grabs a cigarette, lights it

"Eff that's not what I meant" I say as she begins to walk off, she doesn't say anything in reply

"Effy" I shout but she just keeps on walking getting further away from view 'Fuck sake Katie you fucking idiot' I say to myself, I don't chase after what would be the point instead I head off in the opposite direction towards home, a place I dread these days it's not what you would call a home especially a happy one.

I head straight up to my room avoiding any and all contact with my family, throw myself onto my bed, begin to think of how fucked up this all is, how did I end up here at all and why do I even care what the fuck everyone else will think, why can't it just be like it was before all of this before Effy even before Naomi, it wasn't perfect but at least it was something at least, I'm waken from my thoughts by a knock at my door,it slowly opens revealing the last person I really want to see

"what the fuck do you James" I say totally annoyed

"just wanted to know if you've seen Emily today?"

"why the fuck do you care" I'm starting to take my anger out on him

"I...I"

"you what James" I say getting up

"its not like you care you fucking perv" making my way over to him

"get the fuck out, now"

"no wonder she left, you're a fucking bitch" he says just getting out before I could hit him

I slam the door shut and fall back onto my bed, trying to think of what Emily would do if this was her, who am I kidding Emily wouldn't be this stupid. After about ten minutes of self ridicule and silent cries I decide its time to act I send Effy a text:

_I'm sorry,we need to talk_

_I'm no my way over_

_Katie_

_xxx_

before heading out the door.

It turns out it was pointless she wasn't even there. 20 minutes later I found myself stand outside Naomi's, contemplating weather I should knock or just go home, the choice is made easy for me when Gina opens the door and looks a little surprised to see me standing there or maybe anyone for that matter

"hello there dear"

"hi"

"Katie right"

"yeah"

"excuse my manners come on in dear" she opens the door a little wider and steps aside for me to enter

"I take it you're after Emily"

"yeah"

"well she's upstairs with Naomi it's the first door on the right"

"thanks" I say heading towards the stairs

"just be sure to knock first" Gina yells as I'm just about at the top

I stood outside the door for about a minute feeling stupid it has come to this needing their advice, I knock a little too quiet at first as I get no response, then decide to bang a little, better safe than sorry

"what the fuck mum, I told you already to fuck off"

I clear my throat "it's Katie"

"oh shit, hang on a sec" Naomi shout's

"fucking hell Naomi where the fuck are my knickers" I hear Emily nervously shout

"how the fuck should I know"

"fucking hell"

"for fuck sake, just fucking cover up yeah, I haven't got all night" I shout feeling a little annoyed and amused at the same time

after a few mumbles and giggles Naomi shouts out

"okay you can come in"

I step in preparing myself for what is about to confront me, closing the door behind me, they both look embarrassed both tucked under the blanket, glad they managed to find T-shirts to wear

"sorry about that I thought you were my mum, she has a habit of bad timing or just walking in"

"whatever" I reply not sounding amused at all

"are you okay" Emily asked after clearing her throat

"I fucked up Ems" I say taking a seat on the end on the bed

"she wont talk to me"

"who Effy" Emily says

"unless you know anyone else I'm fucking"

"god Katie, what did you do"

"this is all your fault you know"

"hows it her fault" Naomi interjects getting looks from both of them

"sorry"

"remember this morning the whole college thing"

"Katie you didn't, what did you say"

"not much"

"Katie"

"I fucked up okay" I say getting up and begin to pace "I didn't come here to be reminded"

"why did you then" Naomi asked sympathetically

"I honestly don't know okay, god what am I going to do" I sound and feel pathetic and I'm sure they know it

"so you really like her then" Emily asked

"isn't that obvious"

"Katie"

"I can't help it she's managed to crawl under my skin,I'm bloody hooked on Effy" I can't help but chuckle nervously at the last part "who would have thought"

"if it helps, I know how you feel" Naomi says glancing over at Emily with a smile

"yeah, but its not the same really, is it"

"she's probably giving you some space to work it all out, vice versa" Emily says with a concerned tone

"yeah I guess"

"you know Effy, she deals with things her own way, whatever the hell that means" Naomi states somewhat confused

which causes us all to laugh and its a nice feeling I don't know why I was so against them in the first place.

"do you want to stay, we could get fucked up or whatever" Naomi asks

"thanks, but I just want to go home and sleep" I say getting up and making my way out

"you know it will all workout" Naomi says before I'm out the door Emily agrees and adds

"are you sure you'll be okay"

"yeah, thanks" I reply and head out the door.

*

*

*

*

**I'm not too sure if I'll continue I've lost all interest in this I'm sure you can tell, but if I do I'll end it with one more part.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay this is it,I know it's a little short and I'm not sure it works lack of inspiration for it,but it's an ending of some sort.**

*****

*****

***  
**

I woke abruptly 'honestly I can't remember falling asleep,as soon as I got home last night,I stripped down to my underwear and crawled into bed and began to cry and wonder how I've managed to fuck up my life so much' to the feel of hands trailing up my body and the soft weight of someone crawling up upon me,feeling a little panicked I instantly reached for my lamp,switching it on.

"what the fuck Effy,how the hell did you,my parents" it came out a little jumbled

Effy moves up the rest of the way, so her face is mere centimeters away from mine,I can feel her every breath,lays herself down on top of me

"back door, you know you shouldn't leave it open,anyone could just walk through" smirking at the end

"clearly" I clear my throat "Effy what the..."

"you wanted to talk"

"yeah,like tomorrow"

"it is tomorrow" Effy shifts a little moving her leg pressing further into me,I gasp a little and take a deep breath

"it's 1 in the fucking morning Eff" I say looking over at my clock

"do you want me to go" she starts to shift off

"no" I grab at her "stay"

Effy gets that instant smirk come across her fucking face

"what?"

she leans forward and whispers in my ear "I've always wanted to fuck you,in your bed" then starts to nibble my neck

"Eff" I say exhaling a breath I was holding

"mmhmm" she murmurs against my neck as she starts to move lower and begins to work her hands up my barely there shirt

"I..I'm sorry"

Effy stops to look at me "I know,me too" and kisses me in a way that we never have before it's slow and deep with a lot of meaning behind it,as we pull apart a little breathless a ask

"are we okay?"

"why wouldn't we be?"

"cause of yesterday"

"Katie,please shut up" she says before kissing me again,this it's much hungrier her hands move up over my breasts for a moment before deciding to get rid of my shirt, we break away momentarily to take off my shirt and then rid her of hers as well,we're back kissing, before she moves away starts kissing her way along my jaw and down my neck, along my collarbone,down my sternum before stopping for moment before moving across to my left breast slowly drags her tongue across my now harden nipple once before cupping her mouth over it and goes to work on it sucking and nibbling,while palming the other, dig dig my hand into her hair and move into her touch,she repeats the process the the other,before trailing kisses down my stomach,stopping at the hem of knickers moving back up to meet me,gives me a quick kiss

"try to be quiet,we don't want mummy and daddy thinking I'm trying to kill you again"

"funny"

she kisses me again this time a lot hungrier,before shifting back down my body. Teasingly and slowly she slides down my knickers,then kisses up my thighs sending a shutter through my body,finally she places her hands on my hips and leans in forward swiping her tongue across me,I gasp and tangle one of my hands in her hair and the other onto what's left of the sheets, she teases for a while before,sucking at my clit and bringing a hand into play,thrusting 2 fingers inside of me,working them hard for few minutes before stopping altogether

"what the fuck Eff" I say as soon I can catch a hint of breath,lifting to look at her

she just stares at me,her eyes saying so much hunger,love,lust she crawls back up to me and kisses me,I moan at the taste of myself on my lips,the kiss deepens as she enters her fingers inside once again,it doesn't take long before I come,kissing me and still slowly moves her fingers through the wave of my orgasm, as I come down she removes her hand and shifts off me a little so I can catch my breath.

Five minutes later,laying there Effy curled up into my side trailing her hand across my stomach

"I think I should go"

"no stay"

Effy stares at me with a some what puzzled look

"don't worry the only one that would walk in is James and he's at Gordon's,mum and dad these days act like we kind of don't exist,they'll be gone soon enough both work weekends now"

"sure"

"yeah" I say shifting around till I'm on top of her,give her a quick kiss "plus we're not finished yet" with that I start making my way down her body,placing a few kisses along the way

I dive straight in not relenting one bit, tongue and fingers working their magic,it doesn't take long before Effy comes undone,coming harder then she's done before.

We don't talk after,we just drift off wrapped up in each other,knowing there's still a tough road ahead but we'll face it together.

*

*

**Hope that was a good enough ending for everyone,if not I'm sorry.**


End file.
